Категория:Знаки
Система знаков в TCOS :В TCoS броня и оружие сами по себе не влияют на характеристики персонажа. В результате, игроки могут одеть своего персонажа как им захочется, без оглядки на то, какое Снаряжение даёт лучшие характеристики. Вместо этого в TCoS используется уникальная система, дающая игрокам возможность добавлять различные Знаки в своё оружие, украшения, шлемы и нагрудную броню, а так же в Навыки. На высоких уровнях игроки даже могут создавать свои уникальные предметы, давать им имена и продавать другим игрокам. Знаки для Навыков :Навыки растут в силе с ростом уровня персонажа, но начиная с 10го уровня известности и потом каждые 3 уровня, игроку даётся возможность добавить ячейку для Знака в любой доступный Навык. В каждом навыке может быть до 4 Знаков. Как только ячейка была добавлена, её нельзя убрать. Also, players must place their slots onto skills before they can reach the next level. :Во время путешествий по миру, игроки могут находить, зарабатывать и создавать свои Знаки для Навыков. Знаки могут уменьшать время перезарядки навыка, увеличивать наносимый урон и т.д. Но при добавлении знака система будет проверять, подходит ли знак навыку, чтобы игроки не вставили случайно Знак усиления наносимого урона в навык лечения. A player has to visit the local forge to embed tokens into the skill slots for a fee. Знаки в украшениях :В мире TCoS игроки могут обнаружить различные кольца и ожерелья, в которые можно добавить специальные Знаки в виде Камней (Gem). Такие Камни в Украшениях различаются по рангам. Ходят слухи о существовании колец с ячейками для 2 Камней 10го ранга и даже об ожерельях для 3 Камней 10го ранга. А чем больше ранг Камня, тем выше уровнем должен быть персонаж, чтобы его использовать: ::Уровень с 10 по 19 - ранги 1 и 2. ::Уровень с 20 по 29 - ранги 3 и 4. ::Уровень с 30 по 39 - ранги 5 и 6. ::Уровень с 40 по 49 - ранги 7 и 8. ::Уровень 50 - ранги 9 и 10. :Камни можно добавить или изъять из Украшения в Кузнице (Forge). В зависимости от ранга Камня, это может быть довольно дорого. Но можно вставить другой камень поверх старого, это дешевле, но при этом старый камень будет разрушен. :Один из примеров характеристик с Камней это 'увеличить максимальные количество жизни (increase maximum health)'. В зависимости от ранга Камня, он будет добавлять различное количество жизни: ::Ранг 1 - Увеличить максимальные количество жизни на 50. ::Ранг 5 - Увеличить максимальные количество жизни на 250. ::Ранг 10 - Увеличить максимальные количество жизни на 500. Знаки в Оружии :The broadest variation of the sigil system can be found on weapons. Starting from level 10, players can buy slots for sigils for their weapons. The local forge will be happy to help cash-carrying players to place slots for tokens ranging from rank 1 to rank 10 on the player's weapon. Each weapon can carry a maximum of 5 slots or 25 token rank points. This allows players to create a weapon with, for instance, five rank 5 slots or two rank 10 slots and one rank 5 slot depending on their needs. Existing slots can always be upgraded to a higher rank, but they can never be downgraded to lower ranks. Другие статьи Gamedesign Journal: Sigils Категория:The Chronicles of Spellborn Категория:Предметы